


Happy Anniversary

by buk19



Series: Celebrations [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Best girlfriend award goes to Lexa, Birthday Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, no angst whatsoever, seriously she's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buk19/pseuds/buk19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally getting together on Clarke's 16th birthday, Lexa and Clarke have been happily dating for a year. Lexa plans a cute lil weekend getaway to celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally managed to write a sequel to 'Happy Birthday!' I decided to make this a series showing various celebrations through Lexa and Clarke's relationship. There will be more celebrations to come :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I have no time to reread this right now.

Lexa tiptoes her way through Clarke’s room with a tray filled to the brim with pastries, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and orange juice. Lexa places the breakfast foods on her girlfriend’s nightstand and snuggles under the blankets with the adorably drooling blonde. Clarke mumbles a little in her sleep and rolls over so that she’s laying half on top of Lexa, as if her body is magnetically attracted to the older girl whenever she’s in close proximity.

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead and admires her beautiful sleeping girlfriend. They have been dating for one year to this day, coincidentally also Clarke’s 17th birthday. It took some wrangling, but Lexa was able to convince Clarke’s parents to allow the college student to whisk their daughter away for a secret romantic getaway. Diana, Lexa’s mother, and Jake, Clarke’s father, were the hardest to keep quiet about the secret. The two of them were so bad at keeping secrets it’s almost laughable. Lexa gave them her best puppy dog pout though and begged them to try and keep quiet. Lexa has been planning this weekend for months.

Lexa has fallen more and more in love with Clarke with each passing day. She didn’t know it was possible to feel so connected to another human being, to feel as if they are your tether to the world. Lexa and Clarke have been together for only one year so far but Lexa knows that she’s going to marry the younger blonde one day..when they’re older of course. Clarke and Lexa’s parents were over the moon when they found out their daughter’s were dating. They threw them a celebratory cheesy little BBQ and still post all over their Facebook's about how cute they are. And thanks to Raven, they even use the ‘#Clexa’ hashtag in all their posts. It’s by far the corniest yet oh so cute thing Lexa and Clarke have ever seen.

Clarke stirs a little, tightening her grip on Lexa’s waist. Lexa chuckles a tad before gently waking her girlfriend up. 

“Baby wake up.”

“Mm no. Sleep. Need.” Clarke nuzzles deeper into Lexa’s boobs, using them as her ‘comfy pillows’ as Clarke refers to them.

“If you wake up I’ll give you a treat.”

“Later treat. Love you. Night. ” Clarke sleepily presses a kiss to her collarbone before comfortably sighing and resting her head on her girlfriend again. 

Lexa giggles and mumbles a ‘you asked for it’ before she starts a tickle surprise attack on her girlfriend. Clarke uncontrollably seizes up, a mixture of laughing and groaning leaving her lips.

“Ah Lex stop stop! I give up. Please b-baby.” Lexa stops her assault and cups Clarke’s cheeks, bringing her closer for a warm good morning kiss. Clarke’s attitude goes from annoyed to dazed and happy in two seconds flat as she eagerly changes the tide of their second kiss of the day from gentle to fiery. Clarke deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue past Lexa’s plump lips. Lexa breaks the kiss and smiles up at her girlfriend who’s now fully on top of her.

“Happy Birthday and one year anniversary baby. I love you.”

“Mm I love you too. Happy anniversary.”

Clarke goes in for another steamy lip lock, her hands wandering all over the older girl’s body. Lexa speaks into between kisses.

“Klark.” A kiss. “I made.” Another kiss. “You.” Another kiss. “Breakfast.”

Clarke looks over to her left briefly and sees a tray of an array delectable foods. Just looking at it makes her mouth water, but right now she’s too turned on and loving the feel of her girlfriend’s lips on her own. Clarke smiles at her girlfriend and cups her cheeks.

“You’re too good to me.”

The blonde hungrily kisses her love, sucking on her bottom lip hard. Lexa whimpers and squeezes Clarke’s deliciously round and fleshy ass. Clarke begins grinding on Lexa’s thigh. Lexa can already feel Clarke’s wetness coating her skin as the blonde’s loose pajama shorts ride up. The older girl groans out at the sensation of Clarke’s essence blanketing her thigh.

“Oh my god Clarke. You’re so wet for me.”

“Only for you.”

Clarke, her voice still raspy from her deep slumber, breathily whispers in Lexa’s ear. Lexa goes wild at that contact, desperately pushing their bodies as flush together as possible. Lexa can feel her length hard and ready to explode. Clarke picks up her pace, her clit rubbing against skin in the most heavenly of movements. Clarke throws her head back. She’s so close. She can feel her orgasm building deep in her core. 

“Lex..lex oh...oh Lexa..I’m coming fu-”

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Clarke. Happy Birthday to- OH SHIT! Our eyes! Cover your eyes!”

Jake, Abby, Diana, and Dimitri frantically run out of the room, the birthday cupcake they were just carrying in moments ago smashes on Clarke’s bedroom floor as they pushed to get out of the room. They literally just walked in on the birthday girl mid orgasm. Their two baby girls were doing sexual things and they just walked in on it. Well this is definitely a memorable celebration.

Clarke and Lexa quickly straighten out their clothes and move off the bed as if it is on fire. Clarke fixes her bed head and turns back to Lexa, who is currently staring at the sizable bulge in her pants with a hard glare as if her commander eyes can will it down go down.

“Lex..are you really still hard? Even after our parents just walked in on us?!”

“Hey I can’t control it! I’m trying.”

“Oh my god. Okay you stay here. I’ll go out there and calm down our parents before all four of them have strokes.”

Lexa really doesn’t want Clarke to have to go face their parents alone but right now Lexa won’t exactly be helping the situation showing up like this..it’ll basically be staring them in the face.

Clarke quickly changes into different pants and runs downstairs to where their parents are sitting on the kitchen stools in a state of...shock? Trauma? Regardless, Clarke hesitantly approaches them.

“Hey guys. I’m sorry you had to see that.” Clarke nervously rubs the back of her neck.

Diana and Jake burst out laughing while Abby and Dimitri have their usual permanent scowls on their face. Of course Diana and Jake would laugh, Clarke thinks. That’s just so typical of them.

“Don’t worry about it sweetie.” Jake pats her on the pack and goes into the other room to fetch his gift.

Abby looks at him like he has three heads.

“Don’t worry about it?! Jake! Clarke and Lexa were-”

“Oh relax Abby they were just kissing and grinding a bit.” Diana interjects in, winking at Clarke. Clarke groans out in embarrassment. 

“Oh yeah? Well if they were to get pregnant, Clarke would be the one who needs to bear that weight.”

“Conceiving a child is rather difficult when both of them were completely clothed don’t you think?”

Jake comes back in laughing and Abby mumbles to herself something about ‘Clarke’ and ‘the pill’ and ‘as soon as possible.’

“Abs come on they’ve been dating for a year and they are going away together this weekend. I think we all knew they were already having sex anyways.” Jake tries to be reassuring to his wife but it doesn’t help. Abby directs her annoyance from the scene upstairs to Jake and lightly bops him on the head with a newspaper like a dog.

“Jake! You and your big ole’ mouth!”

“What? What did I say?” Jake looks around, landing on Clarke’s confused face. “Oh.”

“Me and Lexa are going away together? Wait what?”

Their parents look like they are children whose hands were just caught in the cookie jar. 

“Yes. We are.” Lexa calls out from behind her. Clarke’s big duffle bag already packed and in the older girl’s hands. Clarke turns around, smiling like an idiot and throws her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Really?! Where are we going?” Clarke excitedly squeals. Their parents watching with bright smiles on their face..even Abby.

“It’s a surprise babe.”

Clarke pecks Lexa on the lips but only briefly, aware of all of their parent’s presence behind them.

“Okay okay before you two love birds disappear for the weekend, you need to go back upstairs and eat that breakfast in bed Lexa was cursing all morning trying to make, successfully breaking my waffle iron in the process.” Diana declares with a playful smile on her face.

Clarke looks over to Lexa, who looks sheepish and apologetic.

“I already said I’m sorry Ma.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Just go eat your food and then come back down and we will exchange our gifts for Clarke.”

The girls nods and run up the Clarke’s room. 

Abby yells up the stairs. “Oh and no funny business! Please keep your clothes on.”

Diana chuckles from behind Abby muttering a “Clothes didn’t stop them before.”

After a cute breakfast in bed, Clarke quickly showers and gets dressed. Jake and Abby got her a new guitar and a huge art supply set that could probably last her years. Diana and Dimitri, her godparents, got her a collection of poetry books and a framed picture of her and Lexa kissing at the older girl’s graduation months back. It was a sweet sentimental gift. The Woods are always like that.

A few hugs goodbye later from their parents, Clarke and Lexa are on the road to a mystery location. They live in California so the weather is always hot. Clarke rolls the windows down, sticking her hand outside of the jeep, happily singing along to the radio to Beyonce’s ‘Crazy in Love.’

_“Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's. Got me looking so crazy right now”_

Clarke yell sings slightly off tune, shaking her body to the beat of the rhythm as best and corny as she can in a confined car. Lexa looks over at her weird girlfriend and smiles. She couldn’t be luckier to call that blonde uncoordinated idiot hers.

_“Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch. Got me looking so crazy right now. Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss. Got me hoping you'll save me right now. Looking so crazy in love's. Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.”_

The blonde sings a few more songs from her early 2000 playlist before Lexa pulls into a crowded parking lot. Clarke scans the surrounding area for a second, perplexed to why they’re stopping here. Once she realizes where they are though, a big grin plasters across her face.

“Lexa! You didn’t!”

Lexa grabs her hand and lovingly kisses the back of her palm.

“I did.”

“The tickets are so expensive and they sold out a month before I even told you I wanted to go!!”

“Maybe I know you better than yourself and bought them a month before you told me then.”

Clarke launches herself at her girlfriend and kisses her with all she has. Lexa readily reciprocates, tightening her grip on the blonde’s curvy waist. They kiss for a couple more minutes before they break apart and enter the festival.

The music festival is one of _the_ biggest events for the country music scene. Clarke loves all types of music but she grew up listening to country singers with her father. Country music holds a special place in Clarke’s heart and not a lot of people know that, but of course Lexa does. When the older girl came across a promotional advertisement months ago for this festival, she just knew she had to spoil her girlfriend and get tickets. It just so happens it landed on their one year anniversary and Clarke’s birthday, making it seem meant to be. Lexa stayed up until midnight the day presale tickets came online and bought them as quick as she could. Because sure enough by the next morning, they were sold out.

The festival turns out to be amazing. There are food trucks lining up around the several concert venues set up. Clarke makes a plan of action at the start of the day. Since they are four different stages set up across the festival with different artists playing at different times, the blonde strategically chooses which stage they will be at at every hour of the day. By the end of the night, they’re exhausted. Lexa drives them for another hour with Clarke sound asleep in the passenger seat. Clarke is so damn cute when she’s asleep, Lexa can’t help but continuously glancing at her girlfriend mumbling in her sleep.

“Clarke baby wake up. We’re here.”

“Nooooooo.”

“You are literally _the_ most difficult human to wake up, you do realize that right?”

Clarke wordlessly nods, her eyes still closed. Lexa playfully rolls her eyes.

“Come on you big baby, I guess I’m carrying you.”

Lexa opens up the passenger door and carries Clarke’s limp body into the lake house. Lincoln’s parents own a beautiful little house on a lake. It’s romantic and secluded. Lexa thought it to be the perfect place to bring Clarke to celebrate their anniversary. Lexa carries Clarke and carefully places her down on the plush bed. After Lexa brings in the rest of their bags, the college student undresses her girlfriend and puts her in some comfortable pajamas to sleep in. The green eyed girl places a tender kiss on her fast asleep love and tucks Clarke in before she takes and quick shower and gets ready for bed herself.

In the morning, Clarke wakes up from her peaceful sleep in a cold unfamiliar bed. The blonde pitter patters out of bed and curiously takes in her surroundings. She follows the smell of bacon and finds her girlfriend in boxers and a sports bra cooking her breakfast yet again. The blonde tiptoes behind Lexa and wraps her arms securely around the other girl’s waist. Lexa jumps a little before relaxing to the soothing touch.

“Goodmorning baby.”

“Morning. I’m sorry I fell asleep last night.”

“Don’t be. You were tired. It was a busy day.”

“Mm it was. What are we doing today?”

“Well I was thinking we could relax a bit and go swimming. Later I have dinner plans for us.”

“That sounds great babe. Where are we going for dinner?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“You and your surprises. You’re amazing Lex. You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I know but I wanted to. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa turns her body slightly so that she can kiss her girlfriend. The pair gets lost in the kiss, only separating when they smell burnt bacon and some smoke.

“Oh shit” Lexa laughs as she dumps the now charred bacon in the trash.

“Well I guess we were just too hot.”

Clarke snorts. “Oh god Lexa that was so corny.”

“You love my corny jokes.”

“I love all of you baby.”

“Mm.”

The couple eats breakfast and relax for a few hours until the late afternoon when they decide to go for a swim in the lake. Clarke dips her toe in the water to test out the temperature but Lexa has another idea in mind. The older girl runs up to Clarke and grabs her by the waist. The blonde screams out in playful protest as Lexa launches them both in the water. Clarke splutters up some water and splashes Lexa in retaliation.

“You jerk!”

Clarke shoves Lexa and tries to swim away from her but Lexa tightens her grip, pulling her girlfriend impossibly closer. After struggling for a few more minutes, Clarke relents and snuggles into the embrace. The pair makes eye contact. Clarke glances down and goes in for a gentle kiss. The kiss starts off sweet but quickly goes into heated territory. Tongues meet and teeth clash together. Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist and the brunette kicks her legs back and forth to keep them afloat. The lake is private so there is no one around for miles. Lexa swims them to the edge of the dock and pushes her against the wall of the dock. Clarke extends her neck, giving Lexa leverage to suck bruises into her creamy unblemished skin. Lexa’s hand travels under Clarke’s bikini top, squeezing and tweaking Clarke’s hard nipples. The blonde’s hips buck in desperate need for some sort of friction. Being in the water makes this ten times more difficult so Lexa lifts Clarke out of the water by her thighs which are still wrapped around the older girl’s waist and carries her the short distance to the house. They couple doesn’t want to get Lincoln’s house wet from the lake so Lexa places Clarke on the outdoor patio bed in the backyard.

Lexa hovers over Clarke and unties the back of the blonde’s red bikini top, leaving Clarke’s generous breasts on display. Lexa’s mouth waters and she takes one of Clarke’s breasts into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the pink nipple. Clarke whimpers out Lexa’s name and unties the brunette’s black bikini top in the process. The blonde kneads the flesh of her girlfriend’s breasts as Lexa switches breasts and takes Clarke’s other nipple in her mouth. 

“Fuck Lexaa.” Clarke moans. Her girlfriend’s tongue is going to kill her one of these daya.

Lexa kisses all the way down the blonde’s bare stomach to her clothed center. Lexa gets on her knees and pulls Clarke to the edge of the bed as she slowly takes off the blonde’s bottoms, sucking and kissing her thighs the whole way. 

“Stop teasing baby.”

Lexa smirks and dives into Clarke’s folds, eagerly lapping up the blonde’s already present wetness. Clarke throws her head back on the pillows and shuts her eyes tightly, enjoying the feelings of her girlfriend’s tongue on her.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Clarke breathes out in a throaty moan.

Lexa plunges her tongue in and out of Clarke’s tight slit as her thumb gently massages the girl’s swollen throbbing clit. Without warning, Clarke comes hard and fast. Her inner walls trembling around Lexa’s tongue. Lexa moans as Clarke comes, her delectable flavor overwhelming the brunette’s taste buds in the most pleasant of ways. The college student slowly kisses up Clarke’s body up to the blonde’s mouth, which currently has a lazy smile gracing it's lips. Lexa pecks her lips and collapses against the pillows. Clarke snuggles up into her arms, kissing and nipping at the older girl’s neck. Clarke situates herself on top of Lexa and starts a slow grind as she’s still overly sensitive from her first orgasm. The blonde sucks hard on Lexa’s lip and bites down. Lexa moans and grabs at Clarke’s ass. Clarke is a biter and Lexa loves it. 

Lexa is already hard from eating Clarke out so every movement Clarke makes is almost too much for her to bear. Soon enough, Lexa can’t take it anymore and switches their positions so that she’s on top again. Clarke tugs at Lexa’s boxer swim shorts, releasing her fully erect member. Lexa pulls off Clarke’s bikini bottoms next but pauses before going any further. Clarke looks at her with curious eyes.

“Why are you stopping?”

“My condoms. They’re in my duffle bag in the house.”

“Ugh it’s fine we don’t need them. You can pull out.”

Lexa shakes her head out of the lust fog and pulls Clarke in for a quick peck before standing up. 

“I’ll be right back.” The older girl pulls on her wet boxers and runs to the bedroom in the house and grabs her condoms. She comes back out to see Clarke waiting for her completely naked, with her legs open wide showing off her pink swollen pussy. Lexa pulls of her shorts like a madwoman and Clarke giggle’s at Lexa’s eagerness.

Clarke sits up and and takes the condom from Lexa’s hand, putting it on her girlfriend’s dick. Lexa shuts her eyes at the contact. The blonde pulls in Lexa for a bruising kiss and as she pushes Clarke further back on the bed. Lexa guides her cock inside Clarke’s velvety walls and both girls loudly moan as Lexa thrusts herself deeper and deeper inside of Clarke. Her girlfriend picks up the pace, plunging in and out. Lexa and Clarke are cheek to cheek, close enough to hear the shaky panting escaping each other’s lips. 

Clarke can tell Lexa is close based on the unsteady jerking motions of her hips, jamming into Clarke’s throbbing opening again and again. Lexa, with her hands firmly placed on Clarke’ waist, quickly moves one of her hands to Clarke’s aching clit and rubs circular motions over it. Both girls scream out the other’s name shortly after as they are at the peak of their intense orgasms. Lexa pulls out and Clarke shuts her eyes at the motions as she’s still very sensitive. Lexa cleans herself up, ties the condom and disposes of it before laying down cuddling with her wiped out girlfriend. Lexa kisses Clarke’s bare shoulder and takes the position as the big spoon. The brunette grabs a nearby blanket and covers them. Both girls drifting off into a quick nap. 

When they wake up two hours later, they go shower and get ready for Lexa’s surprise dinner. Clarke dresses up in the tight black dress Lexa packed for her. It’s Lexa’s favorite dress on Clarke so it’s no surprise that she choose to pack that for her girlfriend. Clarke throws on a smokey eyeliner and some light lip gloss. Lexa is wearing black slacks that hug her ass just right, successfully leaving Clarke’s mouth on the floor. Her top is dangerously low in the back, showing off her sexy tattoos. Clarke tries to convince her girlfriend to just forget about dinner and ravish each other for the night. It takes all of Lexa’s willpower to say no and get Clarke to the car.

One fifteen minute car ride later, they arrive at a marina. Lexa holds Clarke’s hand, guiding her to a boat at the end of the dock. The boat is decorated with lights and much too many candles. There is a table set with dinner as well. Clarke gasps. Lexa manages to make her fall deeper and deeper in love with her everyday and she doesn’t even realize it.

“Lexa..how did you do this?! I was with you all day.”

Lexa radiantly smiles and pulls out Clarke’s chair for her.

“Lincoln drove up here for the day with Octavia and helped me out with the boat.”

“So is this Lincoln’s parent’s boat too?”

Lexa nods with a twinkle in her eye as she stares at her gorgeous girlfriend. Lexa feels her heart fluttering. She loves the girl in front of her so much.

“Lexa I - I don’t even know what to say. This is all too much. You’re so fucking perfect.”

Clarke tears up a little and tries to wipe away the few stray happy tears so that she doesn’t mess up her make up. She doesn’t know how she got so lucky to not only get to know Lexa Woods but to be with her and love her as well.

“Aw baby shh I love you.” Lexa scoots her chair closer to Clarke’s a kisses the tears away on the blonde’s cheeks. 

“You know I got you something for our anniversary too.”

Clarke takes out a perfectly wrapped gift from her big purse. Lexa excitedly grins and carefully opens it. Lexa gasps as she looks through it. 365 pieces of Clarke’s artwork of them together. The artwork starts out with stick figures and slowly matures into detailed photo like sketches of Lexa’s green eyes, of her tattoos, her lips, her and Clarke kissing, making love. Lexa can feel a stray tear gently cascading down her own cheek and quickly wipes it away.

“Clarke this is - this is beautiful. You’ve been drawing me since you were a kid?”

“I told you I’ve been in love with you since I was 8 years old Lex. I meant that wholeheartedly.” Lexa stares at her girlfriend with such wonder and adoration in her eyes. “This first picture in the book I drew right after you moved across the street from us.” Clarke turns to pages back to the first page where there’s two girls, Clarke and Lexa, in stick figure form holding hands. Lexa’s stick figure has clunky glasses and brown curly squiggles for her hair. Lexa laughs as her eyes get watery again.

“That’s not all I got you though.” Clarke reaches back in her purse and pulls out a jewelry box. Lexa opens it and finds the most gorgeous emerald necklace, closely matching the necklace Lexa bought Clarke last year for her birthday. The same sapphire necklace that Clarke has worn around her neck everyday since. 

“Clarke oh my god. This is so beautiful. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

Lexa feels overwhelmed with love. She still can’t believe after a year of dating that Clarke Griffin is hers. She can’t believe that she’s been given the chance to love and be loved by her.

“It wasn’t any trouble at all. I love you Lexa Woods. That’s never going to change.”

Clarke leans in and softly kisses Lexa’s trembling lips.

“Can you put this on me?” Lexa whispers.

“Of course. Turn around.”

Clarke pushes aside Lexa’s wavy hair and clasps the necklace around her girlfriend’s neck. Clarke presses a warm kiss to Lexa’s bare shoulder which sends shivers up the brunette’s spine and whispers in her ear.

“Happy Anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm very proud of myself for writing something with zero angst. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
